HUNGER GAMES- Mae Sun - The Reaping
by Andrea8632
Summary: This is part of a RP I did in polyvore (@andrea-villeda). I will upload the continuing parts after I get more than 5 reviews on the latest story. Hope you enjoy it! Love, Andrea.


I've always thought we have a duty in this world, every single one of us is here for a reason, something that's written in our stars and is far away from our reach. Well, the thing is that we, unfortunately, are not the authors of our life book, we are just merely puppets on strings being led by the inevitable. Today is one of those days in which you look back at your life and ask yourself if the karma you've been gathering has been of the good type or if you will have to pay the price for the actions done in former lives.

You see, the reaping has always been a special event for my family, well maybe just for my mother. My mother has been obsessed with the Hunger Games ever since they were created. She dreams of living like the people in the Capitol with their colored wigs, fake tattoos and lots of luxury. The winner of the Hunger Games gets to live like one of Capitol's citizens so it's the perfect opportunity for us to grant our mother's wishes. My father died when I was 2 and I have no memories of him. A silver locket with an old picture of him and my mother on the inside is all I've got. My older brother Robb says that he had been the exact same opposite of mom but loved her so deeply that he never tried to contradict her.

I couldn't sleep last night, but then I've never been able to sleep on the night before the reaping. I stand before the mirror as my mother runs around the house looking for dresses, shoes and things for me to wear to the reaping. After what seems like an eternity she comes back with a golden sparkly dress and a pair of black heels. District 1 and 2 are the richest districts in Panem and we have some privileges that other districts don't have, the annual Capitol Market, for example, in which we are able to buy merchandise from the Capitol and feel inferior by doing it. The majority of the citizens in District 1 and 2 feel like the Capitol's "class pets", feel protected and loved by them. But that's not the truth. The Capitol doesn't love or protect us, if they did we wouldn't have to die for their amusement, wouldn't have to grow up as killers, wouldn't have to watch the ones we love suffer.

After I attire in my clothes my mother combs my hair and applies makeup on my face. "You're going to look stunning my dear, everyone in the Capitol will be jealous of you when you get chosen for the games!" She says to me with a big smile on her face. That's what hurts the most, she wants me to get reaped, I would even think she prays for it, she wants us to give her the type of life she couldn't have and that no matter the price.

We are all gathered in the center of town and watch the short film the Capitol shows us every year, the one that should remind us of our treason and justify the Games. Our district escort is a capitol male named Steffano, his skin color is different every year and today it's of a radiant yellow color. "My dear citizens of District 2, it's an honor for me to be here and be part of this year's Hunger Games" Steffano says while clapping his hands together. "Let us begin then". He walks up to one of the reaping bowls "First tribute" This is not my destiny, I think to myself, I have a life ahead of me, this is not the end, I've already stood here 5 times and have been able to walk back home this is not to be different. His hand enters the bowl, grabs a paper and goes out, he unfolds the paper and reads it out: "Mae Sun!".

Everyone looks at me but I can only see one person, my mother who has a big smile on her face and claps. I swallow hard and grab my locket, in this moment I miss my father, if it's possible to miss someone you've never met. I walk towards the stage and try to put on a poker face. I can't let the Capitol know that I'm absolutely not prepared for this, that I've never touched a weapon or less trained for this. I stand on the stage and try not to show any kind of emotion but I can't help but shake. I cross my legs and try to straighten my back. I'm so shocked that I don't even realize what's happening to me. "Lovely! Now to our second tribute" Our escorts says as he touches my shoulder and goes to the next reaping bowl. "Grania Woodley". A little girl starts walking towards the stage but another girl with big blue eyes interrupts her. "I'll do it!" she exclaims with a big smile on her face, she is suddenly standing next to me. "Lovely!" Steffano exclaims while holding our hands. "District two here are your tributes!" Everyone looks at us and I perceive all types of feelings: fear, pride, jealousy, pity but most of all relief.

My stars have spoken and I'm afraid I'm going to have to listen to them.

I will publish the rest of the story if I have at least 5 readers :)


End file.
